


After All These Years

by jacquelee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyager is lonely after the return to Earth (Endgame timeline).</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [game of cards](gameofcards.livejournal.com) on livejournal.

Voyager wasn’t meant for this. She was build to fly, to sore through the sky, through space, not stand on a planet for years and years. Nobody was living in her quarters, nobody was manning her bridge. 

Sure, there were groups of people coming in nearly every day, going through all her decks, looking at every panel, and she did enjoy that, especially the children, but it wasn’t what she was build for. It wasn’t what she was meant to do. And most of all, she wasn’t there. 

She had been with Voyager since the day she first left the dock, they had mastered every attack, every unforeseen event – and there had been a lot of those – together. For her whole life, Voyager had thought that nothing could ever tear them apart. And then they came back here. They called it home, but for her, it was like a prison. 

They called her a hero and they called this an honor, as if standing in one spot and not getting to do anything was so honorable. But it wouldn’t have been that bad if she had stayed. Or even if she had only kept visiting. But she didn’t. At first she did, to honor the ritual she had kept in place for all those years, but it seemed to make her even more sad now. And then she stopped coming at all. 

Until today. Voyager was getting excited because finally she was back after all this time. And she even seemed far less sad than before, her steps lighter, determined. When she entered the cargo bay she stopped by the alcove, as always, but instead of standing there for a while silently, she talked, nearly happy, as if she was bringing good news. And then she left right away, and, to Voyager’s surprise, went to the bridge. 

She ran her hands over all the consoles, with a smile on her face and then bend to one of them, like she used to before, when they were still flying together and murmured “See you soon, old friend”. 

After that, she left, and Voyager was left wondering what she had meant. Whatever it was, it would hopefully improve both of their lives.


End file.
